A Chair for the New Girl
by Azrael Tedeschi
Summary: Sookie takes a trip to Longview, Texas and meets a nice - vampire?  Sookie Stackhouse and Bill Compton  c  Charlaine Harris, all rights reserved. Thanks to George Strait for singing "The Chair" and Mscathywilson for not thinking the idea foolish.


Sitting at her dressing table, she fluffs her hair carefully, pulling one strand up to curl artfully around her temple. Leaning forward, she outlines her lips with pencil then applies the deep red lipstick. Sitting back in the chair, she looks at her face carefully and nods. Perfect; now she can go out and relax for once, have some fun. It's been a long time since her last trip to the Reo Palm Isle, the famous country bar in Longview, but she's happy. Live music will be a welcome distraction and make it easier for her to not hear the voices that constantly thrum against her brain.

Sookie walked to her closet and pulled out a white cotton sweater, slipping it over her dress – white with stylized red flowers splashed over it. She was gently rounded in all the right places and the dress certainly showed that to advantage, snugly cradling her bosom in a smocked top with skirt swirling down across delectable bottom. Yes, yes, I should find someone to dance with me, she thought. And perhaps more.

The Reo was packed and the local bar band was hot. The growl of the frontman was a pleasant cross of rich and sweet as he did his own version of "Ramblin' Man." Nodding in time to the music, Sookie saw a table close by and slid into the chair that faced the dance floor. She was relieved she found something so quickly and placed her purse on the table. Opening it up, she withdraw a small bottle of Jack Daniel's and waved at a passing waitress for a tub of ice and a Coke. Closing her eyes, Sookie felt the barrage of music sooth her nerves and allow her to block the thoughts of the people surrounding her on all sides. Truly, sometimes being a telepath is a lonely path and will definitely keep one at home on a Saturday night.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a deep, rich voice speaking softly near her left ear: "I'm so sorry, ma'am, but I think you've accidentally sat in my chair..." Her eyes flew open and she looked up at him in surprise, jaw dropping slightly. "Your … what?" For a moment, his words did not register with her at all, as she probes at him, realizing she can't hear his thoughts at all.

Sookie leapt to her feet, feeling foolish in the extreme. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see anyone's things here, so I thought this was empty. Please forgive me; could I just wait here a few moments? I just ordered Coke and ice from the waitress..." As she stammers out her explanation, she is grabbing her whiskey and belongings and shoving them back inside her bag. Her cheeks are flushed and she keeps stealing glances at him, still marveling that she cannot hear any of his thoughts at all.

He smiles easily, at least six feet of dark haired attractive male. His voice is rich and soft and sounds like velvet rubbing against sensitive skin. Sookie notices dreamily that his eyes are rich brown and meet hers directly. She is fascinated; she's never seen him before but it's obvious he's from the area thanks to his accent. "Please, won't you join me?" He indicates the chair to his left and smiles again. "I would enjoy that very much... my name is Bill. Bill Compton." He looks expectantly at her, waiting.

Sookie drops her bag back on the tabletop, blushing furiously. She thrusts out one hand, trying to stop her babbling. "I'm Sookie. Um, Sookie Stackhouse and thank you, I'm just … I almost never go out but I wanted to come be around people tonight and well, I work..." She stops, realizing she really is babbling out of control and shivers as he takes her hand. His is firm, slightly cool to the touch, with calluses showing he works hard with his hands. "I am proud to meet you, Miss Sookie. Please, sit." As she sinks to the chair, the waitress walks up with ice and mixer. She plops them both down and looks at Sookie. "Anythang else, honey?" she drawls. "We's busy tanight, so if you wanna order more, best to get ahead a bit."

Sookie shakes her head and then glances at Bill. "No," he shakes his head. "I do believe this will be fine for now." Nodding, the waitress walks away and Bill turns slightly to face Sookie. "So, Miss Sookie, are you a honky-tonk music fan?"

She nods and swallows visibly, then grins. "You'd think I never go out and never meet anyone. I'm so sorry to be acting like a little girl. It's just … I've never met anyone like you."

Bill leans forward and looks intently into her eyes. "What do you mean, Sookie?" His rich voice turns her name into a caress, she can feel it running down her spine. Shivering, she meets his eyes and loses herself in the silence that is this man.

" … I can't hear you. It's like you're not even there. Your mind, so quiet. Why can't I hear you? What are you?" Her eyes are wide, shocked, intrigued.

Bill rises slowly to his feet and holds out his hand. "Dance with me; I love to waltz." She takes his hand and quietly follows him out to the dance floor. Bill pulls her into his arms and leads her into the dance. They are quiet for several beats and then he looks down at her, a rumble of laughter vibrating through his chest. "Don't worry, Sookie, I'm not a ghost. I'm a man, pretty much. And you dance divinely." With those words, the music changes, slow, soft, and he tugs her closer, pressing her cheek against his chest, humming quietly. She can feel the rise and fall of his chest very slow and measured. Sookie hums as well, harmonizing with him, glancing up from time to time to meet his eyes and returning his smile. The song ends and he leads her back to their table.

Sinking back into her chair, Sookie glances quickly at Bill. There's something... she needs to ask him something's not right what is it about his breathing deep in lungs but so slow – Sookie blinks. "Why do you have no heartbeat?"

His mouth curves into a quirky smile. "And why do you tell me you can't hear me? It seems we both have secrets."

Sookie feels a rush of fear rapidly overtaking by excitement. She laughs softly and shakes some of her cascading blond hair across her face. "I know you won't believe me, but I'm a telepath; I can hear thoughts when I'm intentionally not trying to block them out. But you, I've concentrated on you, I can't hear anything. You do have a brain, right?" She grins widely, to show she's joking.

Bill laughs easily. "Yes, I have a brain and all my other parts." His voice drops to a husky whisper, "especially the interesting bits." He grins as she blushes hotly. "Why, what are you thinking, Miss Sookie? I meant touch, things that go along with having a brain." His explanation caused her mind to race to what he could touch and how it would feel and her skin felt like it was on fire.

Sookie smiles weakly as Bill picks up her hand and starts stroking the palm with his fingers; she can feel the callus there and it tickles her skin. She cups her hand and runs her fingers across his wrist, then jerks slightly. No pulse. That was it, on the dance floor; she couldn't hear his heartbeat. Her eyes fly upward to meet his and he smiles at her. "Yes," he murmurs softly. "Yes, I am..."

Sookie's mind is reeling. She has to come from Bon Temps to Longview, Texas, to meet a vampire? Oh man, what are the odds on this? Even if Bon Temps is small, she's been wanting to meet a vampire since they came "out of the coffin" and here one is. And she can't hear his thoughts! How perfect could this be?

As she sits there, Bill leans forward, whispering quietly against her ear. "Come, lovely lady, let's go. It's a long drive back to Bon Temps and it's getting late."

"How do you know where I live?"

"I live across the cemetery from you."

She blinks, shocked. "You live in th … oh. Yes. The old Compton place. Mr. Jessie died; it's yours now?"

He nods. "Yes, it reverted back to me when vampires were recognized as at least partial citizens. I built it, you know." For a moment there is a pride in his voice; it's obvious that the house at one time was magnificent. "Come, I'll drive you home."

She looks a bit worried. "Didn't you drive? I'd hate for you to have to come back from Bon Temps to get your car just because you drove me home."

He smiles reassuringly at her. "It's no problem; I can have a friend bring it back to me tomorrow. I want to drive you; it's important to me that you are safe."

As he takes her arm to leave the bar, he glances down at her. "Oh, Sookie? That wasn't my table, really. I just wanted an excuse to meet you, and it seemed a good one."

Sookie throws her head back, laughter bubbling up, and holds her keys out to him, slightly ashamed of her beatup little car. Bill unlocks her door and she slides inside, relaxing back as he closes her door then enters the car himself. "Next stop, Miss Sookie's house." His teeth gleam whitely in the dim light of her small compact car.

An hour later, Bill turned the car into Sookie's long driveway. She grinned to herself; what a fabulous ride home! The only sounds she had to endure was the light chatter between them as the small car drove across LA1, through Shreveport and then down to Bon Temps. He also had the advantage of not needing directions, as her driveway wasn't all that far from his.

Bill put the car into park and turned to face her for a moment. "Want me to come in and make sure everything is safe?" His eyebrow arched slightly and a small smile curled his lips into a singularly sweet, but a little wicked, smile.

Sookie laughed, nervous but anticipating this question. "Actually, I'm a bit nervous after everything that's been happening here in Bon Temps; do you mind?" She felt her skin flush and she looked down quickly, hoping the colour would fade before he opened the car door and flooded the interior with light.

Unlocking the back door, she said, unthinking, "Please, come in." He laughed softly and she turned and looked at him, slapping her forehead lightly with the back of one hand. "Oh, I had to do that, didn't I? Well, I could've been more formal, I suppose, but I mean it all the same." Sookie stepped aside and allowed him to pass her on the large screened in porch. He moved swiftly through the house, checking the first and second floors. Coming back to the back porch, he leans in the doorway of the back door. "All clear, come on in."

Sookie steps up to him, standing there. She lays one small hand against his chest, looking up at him. "Thank you." she says simply. "It makes me feel safer, knowing I don't have to worry about creaks in the night; old houses do that, you know." He nods quietly, then lowers his hands to rest lightly on her waist. Tugging gently, he pulls her against his body and kisses her slowly, tongue teasing her lips apart to taste her sweet mouth.

"Sookie – " Bill's voice was ragged, deep, his mouth roaming from her lips down her jaw, to press against the fluttering pulse in her throat. "Sookie, please." Stepping back from him, she took him by the hand and led him to her bedroom, the moonlight streaming through her windows painting everything with a silvery shine in the night. Turning to face him as she releases his hand, she slips the sweater off and drops it to the floor. He places his hands on hers, stopping her from unzipping her dress. Kissing her slowly, Bill reaches behind her and unzips the dress, pushing it from her shoulders and down off her body. With deft fingers, he unfastens her bra and drops it by the dress. Lifting his mouth from hers, he scoops her up against him, one arm behind her shoulders and one arm beneath her knees. He places her gently on the bed and hooks his fingers in her panties, tugging them down to her ankles and then off.

"Oh, Sookie, you're so beautiful." His voice catches as he admires her, lying there in the pooled moonlight. She stretches her arms out to him, whimpering slightly. "Come to me, please, Bill." He undresses rapidly and then moves to the bed, lying beside her and running his hands across her body. Lowering his head, his lips follow the path his hands had just traced. He moves down the bed, spreading her legs and kissing her over and over.

Sookie's hands clench the sheets tightly in her balled fists. She moans and arches her back, pressing herself against him, against his mouth, oh god yes, his mouth oh please, mumbling begging gasping oh God Bill, please harder please don't stop ahhh YES there please she screams and never feels the teeth bury deeply into her inner thigh.

Bill slides back up her sweat-slicked body, kissing her deeply. Sookie can taste her blood on his tongue and moans softly, opening her legs even further to open herself for him. He slides deeply inside her, grinding deep, moaning in her mouth. "Sookie, oh Sookie, so good my darling..."

As dawn approaches, he rises from her bed and slips out the back door, making sure it locks securely, speeding across the cemetery back to his own home, leaving Sookie lying still and quiet in the bed. As the sunlight floods the room, she stirs, feeling the sweet soreness of her well-loved body. Her tentative fingers run across the bite mark between her thighs and she blushes, remembering how he felt there, the bite so close onto the feel of his tongue buried inside her.

Oh, to feel that again!

Sookie enjoyed the company of Mr. Compton twice more that week, her mood soaring as she basks in the quiet of not being able to hear his thoughts and the joys of lying in his arms at night. The weekend approaches and she has Friday night off. She waits for Bill to ask her out for Friday, but he says nothing. She doesn't hear from him either and is curious and slightly hurt but shrugs it off. It's new and they certainly aren't engaged or anything. Feeling a bit flat, she calls Tara and they make plans to go to a club in Shreveport the next night, Friday night.

The two girls enter the club, laughing at Tara's inability to find a new place, even with GPS and directions. The girls approach the bar and Tara elbows Sookie abruptly. "Oh lordy, Sook, it's Bill!" The girls stop in midstep, seeing a familiar figure in front of them. Shocked, Sookie sees him bend over a buxom redhead and hears the familiar words, "Excuse me, but I think this was my chair..."


End file.
